Sutiles comienzos
by Bluueeyes
Summary: Ron y Hermione disponen de pocos días antes de la búsqueda de los horrocuxes, ¿cómo comienzan a florecer sus claras muestras de cariño que continúan a lo largo del libro? Ideal para aquellos con gusto a poco por momentos perdidos 100% Rn/Hr -completa-
1. Primera parte

(Editado 07/07/2011)

**¡OJO!, para que te sitúes en el contexto:**

_La historia transcurre entre el 6to y 7mo libro tratando de abarcar los días en que Hermione regresa a La Madriguera después de mandar a sus padres a Australia hasta la llegada de Harry. ¿Qué hacen Ron y Hermione mientras tanto? ¿cómo evoluciona su relación? ¿cómo comienzan a florecer sus claras muestras de cariño que continúan a lo largo del libro?_

**_La mayoría de los personajes y lugares involucrados pertenecen a J.K Rowling._**

* * *

><p>―<strong>1―<strong>

Ronald Weasley observaba con expresión confusa a Hermione Granger.

Se encontraban en una pequeña tienda en el Callejón Diagon y que él no había visto en su vida, pero que Hermione parecía conocer como la palma de su mano. Le parecía desconcertante que a pesar del reducido tamaño de la tienda, ésta parecía estar repleta de enormes estanterías interminables, las que a su vez estaban rebosadas a más no poder de miles y miles de frascos, grandes y chicos, los cuales contenían líquidos y sustancias de una infinita variedad de colores, y cada frasco con una pequeña etiqueta seguramente citando quizás que cosas que a Ron ni le interesaban.

Pero ahí estaba. En la tienda más rebuscada de Londres, y era una tienda de ñoños sabelotodo, ¡sin duda alguna!

Y ahí estaba Ronald. Había insistido tanto a Tonks (con quien se encontrarían más tarde) de que lo dejara ir con Hermione y cubrirlo, que al final la auror terminó cediendo con una misteriosa sonrisa, cosa que avergonzó un poco a Ron, ya que comprendió que había sido muy evidente en que no quería separarse ni por un segundo de la chica.

Pero eso era algo que no podía admitir todavía, a pesar de que su fuero interno se lo recordaba cada cinco minutos. Era algo que lo había comenzado a torturar peligrosamente desde ―_¿desde cuando?― _Ya no tenía idea, pero se había hecho demasiado evidente o insoportable para cuando Hermione regresó, recientemente, a La Madriguera después de haber hechizado a sus padres.

No es que de un día para otro abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se sentía _así_ respecto a Hermione. Eso era lo que más lo desconcertaba; saberlo con tanta certeza.

Y quería saber cuando diantres se comenzó esa cosa a clavársele en el pecho, pero también sabía que era desde hace mucho tiempo, años probablemente. Y parecía que cada día de aquellos se hacía más fuerte.

Pero Ronald Weasley era terco, y no iba a dejar que _esa cosa _le ganara tan fácilmente.

Entonces, había momentos en los que se comportaba de una manera terriblemente tonta con Hermione. Provocaba peleas sin sentido o a veces trataba de ignorarla, u otras en las que se lanzaba plenamente a _intentar_ estar con ella.

Ese día era uno de esos, y Ron lo veneraba y maldecía al mismo tiempo, porque estaba con Hermione y lejos de las interrogaciones de su madre y de sus intentos por mantenerlos ocupados, pero Hermione parecía ignorarlo completamente absorta en esa pila de pociones.

Y empezaba entonces de nuevo el debate interno.

Pero decidió entonces, mientras la contemplaba husmear entre las decenas de estanterías, que esperaría una comprobación o algo parecido, que esperaría algo absolutamente irrefutable, y lo único que era irrefutable para él, como buen mago, era la magia, _pero magia bien hecha, claro._

La magia que hacía Hermione.

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaría atento a cada detalles desde ahora en adelante.

Hermione por su parte, ajena a las reflexiones de Ron, ni siquiera se inmutaba en mirarle, pues estaba absolutamente concentrada en las docenas de botellitas que sacaba cuidadosamente de las estanterías y las metía en su cesta.

Agarraba con cuidado cada frasco e inspeccionaba la etiqueta para saber si era lo que buscaba, pero claro, no podía permitirse confiar, no podía dar paso a un error, así que una vez escogido el frasco estratégicamente, lo alzaba hasta la altura de sus ojos. Fruncía el entrecejo y reconocía la mezcla y luego comprobaba que su definición acertara con la ya etiquetada. Y por supuesto que así era.

―¿No crees que ya es suficiente?

La voz de Ron la sacó de su cuadragésimo segundo análisis y levantó la mirada un poco molesta.

―No.

Colocó delicadamente la delgada botella que sostenía junto a las otras que iba a llevarse y continuó en busca de otras.

―Hermione― se apresuró a alcanzarla Ron mientras le arrebataba la cesta con cuidado para ayudar a cargarla (cosa que ella no se esperaba y le hizo perder la noción por un segundo) ―¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?

―Eso no es lo que importa ahora, Ron.

―¡Desde que abrieron y ya va ser medio día!― exclamó arrastrando los pies.

―Y tenemos todo el día― dijo Hermione bromeando seriamente, pero sonreía para sus adentros ante la expresión de su amigo.

―¡¿Todo el día? –chilló Ron ―¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¿me vas a decir de una vez por todas para que son todas estas… cosas?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

―Ya te dije que eran para la búsqueda de…― miró alrededor para percatarse de que nadie los miraba —¡Pero si ya te dije, Ron!

―¡Ya!, ¡no tienes para que gritarme!, es que no puedo creer que sean tantas.

―En vez de estar apurándome podrías hacer alguna sugerencia

―¿Una sugerencia? ¿para qué?

―¿Para qué crees tú?

Ron bufó.

―No se porque te quejas, no era tu obligación acompañarme― dijo la chica examinando un nuevo frasco —Tonks iba a hacerlo.

―Este… porque… ¡Ah!, ¿no te dije que tenía que ir a comprar un par de cosas también?― dijo Ron, mirando hacia otro lado mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

―Y además― agregó― ¿preferías venir con Tonks que conmigo?― inquirió cautelosamente.

Hermione entornó los ojos. ―_Claro que no, idiota._

―Bueno, creo que ella no estaría preguntándome cada cinco minutos cuanto es que falta.

―No lo creo, Hermione, cualquier persona normal no pasaría la mitad del día metida en una tienda como esta.

―Pues entonces no soy de tu tipo…― dijo Hermione, un poco afligida

―_No soy de tu tipo… _

―Claro que eres de mi tipo― respondió rápidamente Ron sin pensar. _—__¡Lo eres!― _Se le encendieron las orejas al darse cuenta de que probablemente se estaba poniendo en evidencia.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada furtiva y se mordió el labio. Cogió una diminuta botella para analizarla. ―_Ojalá te refieras a que soy a esa clase de "tu tipo…" _

―Me refiero a que… tú eres una chica brillante Hermione ¡la más brillante!, entonces claro que no eres muy normal que digamos― dijo Ron tratando de cubrir esa frase peligrosa que se le había escapado.

Hermione suspiró.

―Creo que ya tengo lo necesario― dijo después de haberse pasado otra hora recorriendo los interminables pasillos de la tienda. Ron le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, aliviado.

―¿Estás segura de que podrás preparar todo lo que planeas a tiempo?― le preguntó una vez que salieron de la tienda.

―Supongo que sí.

―¿Y no necesitarás ayuda?― preguntó Ron de lo más normal.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada furtiva. —_Solo si fuera tu ayuda._

―¿Qué? ¿te ofreces de voluntario?― preguntó con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Ron hizo una mueca. Sí que iba a hacerlo, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo una chica como ella necesitaría la ayuda de alguien como él?. De pronto, una ola de angustia lo invadió, ¿cómo una chica como ella se fijaría el alguien como él…?

―¿Ya nos vamos?― preguntó para cambiar de tema.

―No.

―Hermione, es que me muero de hambre…

―¡Qué novedad!

Ron se detuvo para equilibrar el peso de las bolsas en sus respectivas manos.

―¿Qué te falta comprar?― le preguntó tras reanudar la marcha.

―A mí nada, ¿qué es lo que tenías que comprar tú?

Ron palideció un poco —Eh, ¿yo?, pues… nada.

―¿Nada?― repitió Hermione un poco contrariada –me habías dicho que…

―Es que yo quería acompañarte ¿de acuerdo?― dijo Ron con brusquedad y adelantándose al paso de la chica para no tener que mirarla a la cara, pero si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera encontrado con una misteriosa y reveladora mirada de Hermione. Lástima que no la vio.

―Es mejor que nos demos prisa― dijo la chica tras alcanzar al pelirrojo que daba grandes zancadas cargando las cosas. Parecía frustrado.

―¿Ahora te apuras?― preguntó Ron sarcásticamente, y comenzó a caminar más rápido, molesto. No sabía porque, pero estaba molesto de la situación. De Hermione, por _quererla _tanto.

―Ron, ¿qué es lo que te está pasando?― le preguntó de improviso Hermione, también molesta y casi trotando para seguir su ritmo.

―¿Por… por qué?― preguntó él, y se le había acelerado el corazón por la pregunta. Muy acertada a decir verdad, pero ella no tenía porque enterarse. No podía enterarse.

―Porque hay veces en las que estás de lo más amable, pero luego te comportas, pues… peor que _siempre―_ dijo Hermione secamente.

Es que ella ya no creía soportar por más tiempo los repentinos cambios de humor que Ron parecía tener con ella, ¿acaso le era desagradable?, pero entonces ¿por qué a veces se acercaba tanto?

Se mordió el labio. Ron nunca le explicaría algo como eso. Tal ves porque no tenía idea de lo que hacía o simplemente formaba parte del extraño cambio que la relación que tenían parecía estar sufriendo. Y eso era a causa de Ron. Era él quien se estaba comportando de manera extraña. No era ella. Ella no quería más por el momento. El curso pasado, de alguna manera se había ilusionado, pero aquellas esperanzas habían sido aplastadas por el mismísimo Ron, y la causa, para que mencionarla, solo pensarlo le daban náuseas.

A pesar de que había _aceptado _lo que sentía por él, no podía comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado, pero al final ¿qué había pasado?, y ¿podía acaso considerar la ascendente cuenta de muestras de cariño que Ron le estaba dando después del funeral de Dumbledore?

Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar más en ello. Si Ron estaba _por fin _tratando de… bueno, si Ron trataba _algo _con ella tendría que poner mucho más esfuerzo. Sonrió ante la idea.

―¿Hermione?

Ella se sobresaltó. ―¿Qué?

―¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

Sintió como se ruborizaba.

―No― admitió cortésmente. —Busquemos a Tonks ¿de acuerdo?― agregó para esquivar el tema y evitar que Ron se enfurruñara por no haberlo escuchado.

―_Bueno, si supiera porque no lo he escuchado― _se lamentó.

Suspiró.

Tenía que concentrarse en la imposible misión que se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Al menos ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para preparar lo que consideraba necesario llevar.

Los siguientes días fueron tal cual habían sido los anteriores.

La señora Weasley no se molestaba en mantenerlos ocupados en diferentes quehaceres para evitar que hablaran durante mucho rato, seguro que era para que no comentaran ni planearan nada sobre _la misión_, pero Ron lo último que tenía en su lista de prioridades era hablar con Hermione sobre horrocruxes, Voldemort y todo eso. Ya habría tiempo para ello en cuanto llegara Harry. Por mientras tenía que aprovechar de compartir con ella…

Estaba realmente a punto de explotar, desesperado, por tratar de encontrar una maldita respuesta, tener razones lógicas. Por primera vez necesitaba encontrarlas, pero él nunca había sido bueno para cosas como esas.

—_Pero sí Hermione…_

A veces, realmente lo asaltaban impulsos de tomarla por los codos y preguntarle porque lo hacía sentir de esa forma, o porque era tan hermosa…

Se sorprendía por las noches, justo antes de dormir, buscando un porque a _eso_. Reflexionando, haber si lograba pillar alguna señal por parte de ella, pero ella se había mantenido tan inmutable durante esos días… tenía que encontrar la forma de romper esa posible pared que Hermione pudo haber levantado en su contra. Sí, probablemente eso era. Ahora lo entendía, él le había hecho tanta mierda el curso anterior con lo de Lavender. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al recordarlo. _¡Puaj!_

―Es que tú le estás dando mucha gravedad al asunto― comentó Ginny suspicazmente mientras lo atravesaba con una mirada pícara y malévola.

De nuevo Ron estaba protestando por todas las cosas que le había encomendado su madre para el resto del día.

―Acéptalo hermanito― se burló Fred mientras tomaba dos tostadas –No es que te moleste tanto hacer esas cosas…

―…si no que te molesta no poder estar cerca de ella― completó la frase George llevándose a la boca un par huevos de una sola vez.

―¿De qué están hablando?― preguntó Ron mientras sentía como se le coloraban las orejas.

―Admite que la extrañas, Ronnie― volvió a decir Fred.

―Admítelo.

―Admite que quieres pasar el tiempo con ella y que no toleras estar bajo el mismo techo, pero en lugares diferentes o que no soportas la idea de que…

―¿Qué cosa hay que admitir?― La voz de Hermione interrumpió el discurso de George, a quien se le iluminaron los ojos. Hermione se aproximaba a la mesa y se sentaba justo frente a Ron, que comenzó a devorar todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

―Buenos días, Hermione ¿has descansado bien?― se le acercó la señora Weasley y le sirvió una considerable porción de desayuno. Le sonrió dulcemente y se mantuvo aparte, pero atenta a la reacción de su hijo menor.

No diría nada, pero por una sola vez estaba de parte de los gemelos.

―Sí señora Weasley, muchas gracias.

―¿Qué ocurre?― preguntó Hermione tras sentirse objeto de miradas suspicaces.

―Lo que pasa es que Ronald está bastante molesto y angustiado por que mamá lo mantiene muy ocupado y alejado de ti― explicó Fred solemnemente y Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Oh…― soltó Hermione, levemente sonrojada. Cogió los huevos revueltos y trató de mirar a todos lados menos a Ron, pero él, por primera vez se había decidido a no negarlo, y se dedicó a tratar de establecer contacto visual con Hermione, pero para su desgracia, ella parecía evitarlo.

―No habrán más salidas a ningún sitio a no ser de que sea estrictamente necesario― dijo el señor Weasley que había estado todo el rato en silencio –y mañana se reunirá la orden para dar los últimos retoques al plan para traer a Harry― informó con gravedad.

―¿Tan luego?― interrumpió Ginny cambiando por completo su expresión –o sea, me refiero a que… aún faltan un par semanas…–

―Hay que considerar que puede haber algún improvisto y que se deba adelantar el plan.

Hermione asintió en silencio y se acabó su desayuno, y de pronto, sintió que algo le rosaba uno de sus pies. Nerviosa, se incorporó un poco y fue toda su impresión al notar como el pie de Ron se posaba sutilmente sobre el suyo. Alzó la vista y se encontró con unos chispeantes ojos azules que hicieron que se le retorciera el estómago. Ron… trataba de llamar su atención.

Él alzó una ceja y se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos y Hermione comenzó a sentir mariposillas revoloteando a su alrededor.

―Ejem, ejem― se aclaró la garganta Ginny, ―Hermione, ¿me alcanzas la sal, por favor?

―Eh, sí claro― Hermione estiró la mano para dar con el salero, ruborizada, parecía que Ginny había adivinado misteriosamente lo que _estaba ocurriendo_, y al parecer disfrutaba arruinarlo, y para su desgracia, sus dedos tontamente golpearon su objetivo y el salero rodó por la mesa. Lo alcanzó de nuevo y para rematar, Ron había hecho lo mismo. Ahora sus dedos se encontraron abiertamente y ninguno de los dos tuvo la intención de quitar la mano. Una leve descarga eléctrica recorrió su brazo ante el contacto, tan insignificante y tan… desolador. Alzó la vista de nuevo. Esos ojos parecían el mismísimo océano a punto de desbordarse, y ella estaba dispuesta a ahogarse en ellos.

―¿Hermione?

Le entregó el salero a Ginny y se puso de pie rápidamente dando las gracias y argumentando que había olvidado no se qué libro debajo de su cama y si no lo retiraba de inmediato Crookshanks podría encontrarlo y atacarlo sin piedad.

Entró al cuarto que compartía con la pelirroja y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró. Realmente era una excusa bastante tonta la del libro. ¡Apenas lo creía!. Es que había admitido y estado lidiando con todo _eso _hace casi dos años y le había resultado bastante bien, pero ahora todo se estaba poniendo patas arriba.

Era Ron ¡el maldito de Ron! ¡él se estaba encargando de complicarlo todo con sus estúpidos jueguitos! ¿Es que estaba… tratando de acercarse?

―_Eso se llama coquetear sutil y amigablemente― _Se acordó de pronto de cierto comentario que Ginny le había lanzado luego de un suceso particular hace algunos días.

―_Coquetear― _repitió en su cabeza. _Eso _no podía... bueno, era lo que había estado anhelando silenciosamente durante… detuvo en seco aquel pensamiento y se limitó a abrir la puerta para salir de allí y actuar racionalmente, pero una vez que la hubo abierto se topó nada más ni nada menos con la razón de su estupidez.

―¿Tan luego terminaste el desayuno?

―¿Y alcanzaste a salvar el libro?― le preguntó Ron ignorando su pregunta mientras se acomodaba un mechón detrás de su oreja. Algo malditamente seductor, por cierto.

―Sí― dijo Hermione, despreciándose por haber pensando eso último.

―Hermione― le cortó Ron impidiéndole el paso y sonriéndole de lado –¡Tu gato jamás dañaría uno de tus libros!― Alzó las cejas en un gesto triunfante, como si la hubiera descubierto en algo indebido.

Pero mejor dicho, Ron buscaba razones para tener esperanzas. Y era esperanzador creer que él podía causar esas actitudes tontas en Hermione.

―¿Qué quieres, Ron?

Se encogió de hombros.

―Nada― mintió

―Oh, vaya, entonces, ¿me dejas pasar?

Ron no respondió ni se movió. Se quedó mirándola.

―¿Qué?― le preguntó ansiosa, poniéndose nerviosa de repente.

―No, nada― respondió Ron volviendo a la realidad― No quiero que discutamos más ¿tú quieres?

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta.

―No hemos discutido hoy todavía en todo caso, pero… ¿crees que es lo que yo quiero?― le preguntó tratando de mirar a otro lado disimuladamente.

―¿Y qué quieres?― preguntó Ron ansiosamente acercándosele más de la cuenta, cosa que la desconcertó un poco, y claro, la puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Se mordió el labio porque no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en los… labios de Ron. –_quiero que… ¡me beses!― _pensó inmediatamente _―¡Oh, no!―_

―Que no peleemos más, Ron, no es muy sano para nuestra salud mental― dijo adoptando su tono mandón de voz. Ron sonrió, decepcionado.

―Lo sé―, pero ¿eso es muy grave?― preguntó sonriente.

―¿Qué?

―Me refiero a que… bueno, ¿cuánto podemos estar sin discutir?

―Oh― Hermione dudó, ¿a dónde quería llegar Ron con este diálogo? —Ya hemos intentado algo parecido, ¿no te acuerdas?

―Sí, pero fue por Harry, ¿no?

Quiso darle una bofetada. Entonces, si fuera por Ron ¿estarían todo el día como el perro y el gato?

―Ron, creo que no te estoy entendiendo― murmuró Hermione, incómoda y perdiendo la paciencia de pronto.

―¿Qué no lo entiendes?― repitió Ron alzando las cejas –eso si que es algo raro… que no entiendas algo― reflexionó en voz alta.

―Gracias― dijo Hermione, enfadada y haciéndose un hueco entre el espacio que dejaba el cuerpo de Ron —Déjame pasar.

Ron suspiró –Hermione― dijo –Ahora tiene que ser por nosotros ¿de acuerdo?

Ella no respondió. _¿por nosotros?― _De pronto había subido peligrosamente a las nubes, pero no quería interpretar a su manera lo que quería decir Ron. No tenía sentido. Nada de eso lo tenía. Solo alimentaba más aquella llama que ardía en su interior, y eso no estaba en sus planes.

―De acuerdo― respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras se colaba por la orilla de la escalera.

―Oye― la llamó una vez más Ron ―¿No escuchaste a mi padre?, mañana viene la orden― informó el pelirrojo con los ojos brillantes.

―Sí, pero supongo que no permitirán que otra oreja extensible se cuele debajo de la puerta.

―Bueno, no era precisamente por eso que te lo mencionaba― dijo Ron, y de pronto sus orejas adquirieron un tono rosa.

Hermione alzó las cejas ―¿A sí?, y si no quieres espiar ¿qué es lo quieres hacer?

―Eh, bueno― vaciló Ron― sabes que cuando hay reunión de la orden mi madres nos deja en paz…― murmuró― y bueno, ¿no crees que podría acompañarte o ayudarte?― dijo finalmente, maldiciéndose por lo difícil que le había resultado decir eso.

―Oh.

―Si tú quieres, claro…― agregó, más nervioso no podía estar. _¡Maldición!_

―Eh, claro― dijo Hermione entornando los ojos. ¿Era idea suya o Ron estaba nervioso?. Suprimió una sonrisa –si es que queda tiempo… cada vez nos hacen hacer más cosas para la boda.

–Bueno, quizás cuando llegue Harry no nos colapsaran tanto y podríamos…

―¡Ronald!, ¡aún te queda mucho por hacer jovencito!― gritó por las escaleras la señora Weasley alentándolo a que volviera. Ron hiso una mueca y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga antes de bajar.

Y pasaron el resto del día así, Hermione limpiando y clasificando cubiertos en la cocina y Ron acarreando como burro sillas y mesas al jardín.

De vez en cuando, cuando Ron pasaba junto a ella, le lanzaba miradas furtivas y sonrisas ladeadas que Hermione no podía ignorar ni menos no responder, pero tímidamente. Parecía que verdaderamente las cosas entre ellos _comenzaban_ a cambiar. Eso era algo nuevo. Suspiró. No tenía que hacerse ilusiones. _¡No!_

Cogió un par de tenedores y comenzó a fregarlos fuertemente, enfadada consigo misma.

―¿Me permites?― se acercó de repente Ron al fregadero, cogió un vaso y lo llenó con agua para bebérselo rápidamente. Hermione abrió los ojos. Ya no podía evitar _fijarse _en Ron; tenía su cabello desparramado, mientras que usaba una polera sin mangas que lucían sus muy bien formados brazos y su frente estaba cubierta por una leve capa de sudor que…

―_Mal―di―ta―se―a― _pensaba, cada vez que tenía un pensamiento sobre lo lindo o tierno que era Ron_._

―¿Ya terminaste?― le preguntó tratando de despabilarse y concentrarse en los cubiertos.

―Sí, eso creo― dijo Ron bajando la voz y mirando a su alrededor― Pero creo que es mejor que finja que aún no termino, ya que estoy seguro de que mamá es capaz de hacer aparecer más mesas― agregó, y fingió una cara triste.

―No es mala idea― interrumpió una maternal, pero severa voz a sus espaldas. Ron palideció.

―Eh, ¡mamá!, … eh… ¿todo bien?

Hermione ahogó como pudo una risita, si que no tuvo mucho éxito.

La señora Weasley los escaneaba desde la puerta y tras meditar unos segundos desapareció sonriente. Ron se volvió a Hermione, contrariado.

―De verdad quisiera saber a veces lo que piensan las madres― dijo seriamente.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Creo que… creo que es mejor eso, a saber que piensan en cualquier cosa menos en… en…― dijo mientras se le humedecían los ojos rápidamente.

―¡Oh, Hermione!, ¡lo siento!― exclamó Ron, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la chica. –No, no fue mi intención… quiero decir que…― No se dio cuenta muy bien como, pero ya sus brazos estaban abrazando a Hermione, que trataba de contener como sea las lágrimas.

―No seas tonto― dijo zafándose lentamente del abrazo de Ron, ya que presentía que si se quedaba ahí podría hacer alguna locura.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente.

Ron sintió de pronto un dolor terrible presionándolo en el pecho. Hermione estaba ahí, tan cerca, pero a veces repentinamente tan lejos. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para poder acortar aquella distancia que los separaba?. Ni siquiera aquel libro que le habían obsequiado los gemelos podía hacerse cargo del problema. _–Aunque de algo ayudaba― _No entendía como podía haber sido tan ciego y estúpido. La había tenido durante años ahí. Habían crecido juntos y su relación con ellos, pero ¿Qué relación llevaban?, ¿cómo podía calificarse aquella relación que forjaban a diario?. Sin duda eran amigos, pero los amigos no se trataban de esa manera _extrañamente misteriosa_, y ellos se trataban de mil maneras misteriosas en una sola.

Tenía que averiguar demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo…

La reunión de la orden se había extendido durante más de dos horas y parecía que no terminaría durante otras dos.

―¿Crees que la situación sea grave?― preguntó Ron rompiendo el silencio que inundaba el ático.

―Es probable… cada día que pasa se pone más grave― murmuró Hermione mientras cortaba unas pequeñas ramitas y las echaba a un burbujeante caldero.

―Sí, pero, esta vez se trata de Harry― volvió a decir Ron, haciendo lo mismo que había hecho la chica hace un momento― ¿Está bien así?― preguntó, antes de echar sus ramas al caldero.

―Ron, no deberías preguntar a cada rato lo mismo.

A ron se le encendieron las orejas –Es que… no quiero echarlo a perder― confesó.

―No lo harás.

―Hermione, siempre he sido un desastre en pociones, lo sabes.

―Lo único que tienes que hacer es confiar más en ti y… y ver el tremendo potencial que tienes― dijo mientras tomaba ahora unas extrañas hojas y las comenzaba a moler cuidadosamente. Sentía la poderosa mirada de Ron sobre ella, así que iba a cuidar no levantarla si no fuese necesario.

―¿De qué hablas?― dijo Ron con tono melancólico –Nadie puede ver ningún potencial en mi, entonces ni yo podría hacerlo…

―Ron― le cortó Hermione severamente y no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

―Como muchas cosas de las que veo en ti…― comenzó a decir, pero se quedó muda por un segundo al captar que podría sonar demasiado evidente lo que diría –alcánzame esa tabla, por favor― desvío el tema. Ron se la tendió, expectante.

―¿Y qué más ibas a decir?― preguntó después de un breve silencio, ansioso.

―Nada, solo que…

―¿Qué?

―¡Ah, Ron!, ¿eres idiota?, ¿por qué siempre te dejas llevar por tus inseguridades?― alzó la voz, acalorada. –No debes seguir así, Ronald, no _tienes _porque_, _nadie puede hacerlo por ti, tienes… tú tienes _algo _que, bueno… Ron, sabes lo que nos espera ¿No?, seremos los tres y no tendremos ayuda de nadie ¿lo sabes verdad?, seremos Harry, tú y yo, y tendremos que… demostrar…y bueno, Harry de alguna forma siempre ha…

―Hermione― la interrumpió Ron. —Tú… tú… ¿cómo ves a Harry?

Ups.

Lo había dicho, y lo había preguntando de la manera más estúpida del universo. Ni siquiera se lo había propuesto y ahí estaba, insinuándolo. Él no quería, el no _podía_ pensar eso, pero Hermione estaba diciendo cosas que… ¿veía a Harry como el chico perfecto, valiente y todo eso? Algo que él claramente nunca sería… una ola despiadada de celos lo atacó. Y eso era _muy malo._

Hermione entornó los ojos al máximo ―¿Qué?― chilló débilmente. ¿Qué es lo que Ron quería decir exactamente?.

―¿A que te refieres?― preguntó de nuevo, secamente.

―Nada, solo ignóralo.

―Ron…

―Por favor.

Los siguientes días Ron y Hermione lograron avanzar considerablemente en su trabajo que llevaban a cabo en supuesto secreto en el ático, ya que la señora Weasley estaba más preocupada de que la fecha en la que llegaría Harry se aproximaba peligrosamente y entonces no los estaba controlando tanto. Algo que tenían que aprovechar, pues con Harry allí, cambiaría el panorama significativamente.

_Con Harry aquí, definitivamente se nos viene todo encima― _pensaba Ron

_Y con todo encima, ya no habrá tiempo para esto…― _pensaba Hermione. Bueno, si es que _esto_ significaba algo.

Se encontraban paseando por el jardín recolectando unas extrañas flores a pedido de Fleur, que cada día estaba más histérica por los preparativos de la boda.

―¡Esas floges no! ¡tienen que seg todas pegfegtas!― la imitó Ron, mientras se agachaba a recoger unas cuantas y descartaba las secas.

―¡Ron!― lo reprochó Hermione, divertida ante el gesto muy bien imitado del pelirrojo.

―¿Qué?― sonrió de lado Ron ―¿No crees que exagera?

―Yo creía que a ti te encantaba estar a su servicio― murmuró Hermione, acordándose de cómo antes Ron babeaba por la rubia, y mientras cogía ahora ella un puñado de flores y las examinaba rápidamente. Ron enrojeció un poco.

―¿Estás loca?― dijo mirándola de reojo –O sea, ya se a lo que refieres― se aventuró― digo que claro, es mitad veela y todo eso, pero al final eso no es lo importante, al menos ya no es importante para mí…

―Uuumm.

―¿Qué?

―Nada― sonrió la chica

―¡Oye!, ¡te lo digo en serio!

―Oh vaya, entonces al parecer has mejorado un poco― comentó Hermione distraídamente mientras una nueva sonrisa involuntaria se apoderaba de sus labios.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Por esta vez, lo que tú creas estará bien.

Se volteó para ver a Ron, pero la sorprendió un montón de flores que chocaron contra su cara.

―¡Ron!― rió –¡tendrás que recoger todo esto tú solo!― se quejó.

―Hermione― se le acercó el chico seriamente ―¿puedes por una vez _disfrutar _del momento sin preocuparte de lo que viene?― murmuró mirándola profundamente.

_Oh Dios. _¿Podía negarse a algo como eso? Ron tenía razón. _Ron, Ron, Ron. _Pudo haberse abandonado en ese mismo momento y besarlo de una vez.

Bueno, su plan de no hacerse ilusiones se había desarmado con tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

―Bien― dijo, y tras una fugaz pausa le lanzó a Ron todas las flores que tenía en su canasto.

―¡Hey!― se quejó Ron, y la agarró por los codos quedando muy cerca el uno del otro. Entornó los ojos. Hermione estaba tan cerca de él… _—__Bésala― _ordenaba una voz una y otra vez en su mente. —_¡Bésala ya!_

―¡Pego que es togo ese abgogoto!― exclamó una indignada Fleur que los miraba desde la puerta de la casa.

―Las floges deben estag en buenas condiciones!

Ambos dieron un respingo y se alejaron bruscamente. Hermione volvió en si misma y no tardó en recapitular y ordenar la secuencia de sucesos que la habían llevado hasta allí, y se percató de que su corazón latía demasiado rápido, pero no pudo pensar más en ello ya que la mano de Ron ¿acariciaba su cabello? _–¡Oh! _

―¿Qué haces?― preguntó tratando de no pensar en la cercanía que volvía a apoderarse de ellos.

Ron le sonrió de lado y continuo con su trabajo. —Nada― dijo tras una pausa. —Te he llenado de estas cosas. —dijo refiriéndose a las flores que quitaba y que estaban atrapadas en su rebelde cabello― ¿No te acuerdas?

―Ah, cierto― dijo Hermione, sintiéndose decepcionada. Claro, seguro Ron atinaría a algo como eso. ―_¿A algo como qué?― _se reprendió internamente. Bufó y comenzó a caminar hacia la destartalada casa.

―¡Oye! ¿qué haces?― la alcanzó Ron en tres pasos ―¡Tenemos que volver esas cosas a la cesta!, si no, definitivamente nos van a matar.

―¡Ronald Weasley!― dijo Hermione seriamente, alzando un dedo y apuntándolo acusadoramente ―¡te atreves a exigirme que vaya a arreglar el lío que tú provocaste!― acusó la chica, repentinamente molesta.

―¿Qué?― dijo Ron, consternado por el cambio de humor de su amiga ―¿Estás loca? ¡tú también me has tirado esas cosas! ¡y no te estoy exigiendo nada!

―Se llaman flores, Ron, ¿tanto te cuesta llamarlas por lo que son?

Ron hizo una mueca.

―Sí, sí― cedió. ―Sé que son _flores, _Hermione, pero prefiero llamarlas como _cosas, _ya que comparadas contigo son solo eso― explicó Ron apresuradamente. Se volvió y comenzó a recoger y a echar a la cesta las flores, sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho. _Lo que había dicho― _y sentía su cara totalmente roja. Tragó saliva al sentir los pasos de Hermione acercarse por detrás.

―_Bien―_ pensó Hermione tratando de mantener la cordura por sobre todo. ¿Había escuchado bien?, apenas podía pensar al respecto sin sentir escalofríos o corrientes eléctricas esparcirse por su cuerpo. _―Mejor ignóralas― _se auto aconsejó. No podía permitir que Ron ganara terreno demasiado rápido. Tenía que mantenerse a raya. Firme. Tenía que mantener su cerebro despejado de mariposas y concentrarse en todo lo que tenían por hacer.

―Cambiaste de opinión― murmuró Ron sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara. Hermione no era estúpida. _Maldición. _Seguir los consejos de ese libro resultaba ser algo muy estresante ¿lograría algo?, ¿o solo conseguiría quedar en ridículo frente a la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts?, ¡pero si es tan brillante!, entonces ya debería de haberse dado cuenta de que él…

―Honestamente, Ron, estás loco― sonrió Hermione.

Y Ron no supo que responder, o que se debía pensar cuando una chica le decía eso, que estaba loco, y para su desgracia, el libro ese no quería cooperar mucho en eso.

Pero al final lo admitía, sí estaba loco.

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer!<p>

=D


	2. Segunda parte

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por lo comentarios recibidos!**_

* * *

><p><strong>―2―<strong>

―¿Me alcanzas la salsa, Ron?

Dio un respingo y rápidamente le tendió la salsa a Hermione que esta vez estaba sentada a su lado. No se molestó en no rozarle los dedos antes de entregársela. Hermione resopló ante el contacto dándose cuenta de que había sido claramente apropósito.

―Gracias― musitó.

―¡Qué amable!― exclamó Ginny, desde el otro lado de la mesa. Parecía estar disfrutando en primera fila el invisible y silencioso espectáculo.

―Estamos muy orgullosos de ti― dijo Fred, sin querer quedarse atrás –Al parecer has estado aprendiendo mucho últimamente― lo miró alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

Ron no dijo nada y se limitó a sorber su sopa.

―¿Me alcanzas a mí la salsa, Ronnie?― preguntó George.

―Vete a la mierda― murmuró Ron por lo bajo.

―Cuida esa boca, jovencito― lo reprendió la señora Weasley, ―Y George, por favor hace el favor de no provocar a tu hermano―

―Está bien― dijo el aludido con los ojos como platos― solo quería asegurarme de que si solo Hermione recibía ese trato tan _especial_

Hermione se atragantó con el jugo que en ese momento estaba bebiendo.

―Hoy hay que dejar listo el tema de los adornos de las mesas― habló de nuevo la señora Weasley muy oportunamente.

―¿A sí?― preguntó Ron, desesperado por cambiar el tema ―¿Y tienen que quedar todos listos hoy?

―Sí.

―¿Necesariamente?― preguntó agobiado. Los dos últimos días había estado como un idiota apilando y arreglando flores y recién había superado la mitad ―¡Si tan solo me dejaras usar magia!― rogó.

―Hegmione pogría ayudaglo, pagecían muy a gusto el ogtro día― comentó Fleur despreocupadamente sin si quiera prestarle atención a la fulminante mirada que le dedicó Ron.

―Puedo hacerlo solo― dijo cortantemente, dejándose llevar por un testarudo y estúpido impulso, que no tardó en lamentar apenas lo dejó salir de su boca.

―Permiso― Hermione se puso de pie disimulando muy mal su enfado y Ron se atragantó con un trozo de pastel –_mierda―_pensó. Sabía que había metido la pata de alguna forma, no era tan grave en todo caso, pero sabía que Hermione no dejaba pasar ese tipo de cosas. Ya lo arreglaría durante el día.

Y así.

Hermione revolvía afanosamente el extraño líquido que burbujeaba fervientemente en el caldero. Emanaba un extraño olor, una mezcla entre ácido y frutas. De pronto el líquido chisporroteó y pareció cuajar y desprendió una diminuta llama que se absorbió rápidamente.

Satisfecha, observó la poción y comenzó a llenar botellitas y a medida que las sellaba las iba colocando ordenadamente junto a otras que antes ya había preparado. Buscó en un pequeño bolsito de cuentas y sacó de él varios libros quedándose con el más pequeño y gastado. Lo hojeó y llegó rápidamente a la página que buscaba.

Ahora le tocaba preparar otra poción que sin dudas sería bastante difícil. Sesenta ingredientes y debían ser echados perfecta y delicadamente, pero no era nada que no pudiera hacer Hermione Granger, que había preparado poción multijugos en segundo año.

Introdujo el resto de los libros en el pequeño bolsito, sin dudas a nadie le haría gracia descubrir _esa clase_de libros. Leyó detenidamente lo que necesitaba para la siguiente poción. Lo tenía todo. Abrió los ojos, exceptuando…

―Flores.

Hermione se sobresaltó y cerró el libro rápidamente.

―¿Qué?, ¿cómo lo sabes?― preguntó mirando a Ron que se acercaba con parsimonia.

―¿Qué como sé qué?― preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo mientras se incorporaba a su lado. –Solo traje flores…― dijo tendiéndole unas cuantas a la chica, que lo miraba impresionada.

―Eh, creí que te gustarían… ya sabes― se explicó Ron, nervioso. No podía creer que haya hecho eso. Ahora solo tenía que examinar la reacción de Hermione frente al gesto.

―Oh― soltó Hermione entornando los ojos y recibiéndolas. Se mordió el labio antes de que le viniera un ataque de no se qué que sospechaba que le daría.

—Gracias― dijo al cabo de una breve pausa ―¡Era justo lo que faltaba!― exclamó tratando de ignorar la chispeante mirada sobre ella, y comenzó a quitarle los pétalos y tallos a las flores y ante una desconcertante mirada de Ron, las molió y luego las echó a un caldero.

Ron no supo que decir. Le había llevado literalmente flores a una chica y esta, las había utilizado como ingrediente para una poción. ¡Por Merlín Santo!, ese estúpido libro debería referirse a todas esas chicas corrientes, pero Hermione Granger era un caso particular ¡debía de haber un libro escrito solo para ella!, bueno, tendría que seguir intentándolo y también tendría que saber discernir entre que consejos tomar y cuales desechar.

―¿Te ayudo?― le preguntó con cautela.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

―Puedo―hacerlo―sola― recitó cortantemente, citando a Ron en el almuerzo de aquel día.

Ron entornó los ojos. _―¡Lo sabía!_

―¿Y tú ya terminaste de hacer lo tuyo?― dijo de nuevo Hermione mientras se preparaba para verter un líquido negro sobre las ya machucadas flores.

―Eh, bueno, mamá se puso histérica y me permitió hacer magia― informó Ron, angustiado.

―Seguro.

Ron se puso de pie. ―¿Quieres que me vaya, verdad?

Era su último as bajo la manga.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada furtiva. —No― declaró y se apresuró a coger más botellas para verter en el caldero.

―Bien, no está del todo perdido― murmuró Ron.

―¿Qué?

―¡Nada!

Se sentó de nuevo al lado de la chica y rodeó el lugar con su mirada. El ático sin duda era un pésimo lugar para llevar a cabo las tareas que estaba realizando Hermione y más con la presencia del Ghoul en el lugar (si que no estaba dando problemas ya que Hermione al parecer tenía un efecto positivo sobre el espécimen) Hizo una mueca ante la idea ¿Resultaba ahora que los encantos de _su_Hermione podían ir más allá de una persona?... Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento y observó de nuevo el lugar. Le pareció, tal ves tontamente, que el sitio estaba un poco más limpio, ¿sería acaso la presencia de la chica?. Las cajas estaban apiladas ordenadamente y habían otras nuevas, seguramente ocultando todo lo que la chica tenía para preparar las pociones y quizás cuantas cosas más.

―¿Hermione?

―¿Sí?

―No te la pasas todo el rato fabricando pociones ¿verdad?

La chica pareció dudar por un momento –No, claro que no― declaró mientras cogía un aparato que servía para extraer semillas a frutos tan duros como piedras.

―¿Qué haces entonces?

―Lo explicaré cuando vuelva Harry.

Ron hiso una mueca. ―_Cuando vuelva Harry…_¡Por los mil demonios! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?. Miró a otro lado ya que Hermione se había detenido a observarlo detenidamente.

―¿Qué pasa?― preguntó la chica, con aire suspicaz.

Se encogió de hombros. Era una pregunta bastante sencilla, pero le habría la puerta a miles de interrogantes.

―Nada, supongo― respondió lentamente y algo pareció estrangularle la boca del estómago. ―¿A ti te pasa algo?― le preguntó de vuelta.

Hermione apartó el caldero e inclinó su cabeza para apoyarla en una de sus manos. Un par de mechones rizados le caían libremente sobre el rostro y Ron tragó saliva ante el impulso de quitarlos de allí para tener una visión más amplia de ese rostro. No podía evitar _fijarse_ en ella. Estaba hermosa. Para él lo era.

―No lo sé― confesó Hermione. Ron se incorporó un poco más. ―¿Por qué? ¿qué sucede?― le preguntó cautelosamente.

―Es que parece casi divertido― dijo ella observando el lugar en el que se encontraban.

―¿Divertido?― Ron no lo comprendió.

―Fabricar todas éstas cosas― explicó brevemente ―¿No te parece?― le preguntó soltando una risita que parecía forzada –pero resulta que no es un laboratorio en clases de pociones o un examen― volvió a decir y Ron se lamentaba todavía no entender a lo que se refería.

―Porque estas… pociones… espero que no las utilicemos jamás, Ron, sería… solo si ocurriera algo horrible, bueno, para la mayoría de ellas…― dijo Hermione, y cogió una diminuta botella que contenía un líquido viscoso de color rojo sangre ―Esta, por ejemplo― dijo sosteniéndola casi con terror entre sus dedos. –Es para detener una hemorragia extrema…

Ron por fin comprendió lo que quería decir Hermione y por primera vez era capaz de reconocer que el miedo le apretó las venas. Le quitó cuidadosamente la botella y la observó.

―Y esta― volvió a decir Hermione ahora sosteniendo una botella mucho más grande que contenía algo que parecía agua turbia –Es en caso de… de que uno sea atacado por un maleficio que…

―Ya déjalo― le cortó Ron y se apresuró en quitarle también esa botella de las manos.

―No pienses más en ello, por favor Hermione.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga?― musitó la chica, abrumada –No podemos…

―Yo también tengo miedo― confesó Ron, atrayendo la atención de Hermione completamente. ―¿Sabes?― se aventuró –Opino que debemos aprovechar de… bueno, que deberíamos pasar tranquilos los últimos días que nos quedan aquí, ya sabes, ser adolescentes _normales_por unos días―

Hermione soltó una risita.

―¿Y qué crees que hacen los adolescentes normales, Ron?― le preguntó acomodándose uno de esos mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja, y sonriéndole.

―No lo sé― dijo Ron perdiendo el hilo de la conversación. Podría jurar que Hermione, sin darse cuenta, realizaba gestos sutiles, pero terriblemente atractivos. Tal ves él solo tenía una pequeña noción de la verdadera mujer que era, y quería conocerla. Quería indagar y tocar su corazón, su alma…

―Bueno, no todos andan por ahí salvando al mundo― sugirió Ron, despabilándose

―¿Y te gusta?― preguntó Hermione de pronto.

―¿Qué si me gusta?

―Si te gusta eso, andar siempre pendiente de salvar al mundo, metiéndote en líos cada vez más grandes, arriesgando la vida…

Ron dudó.

―Pues…― farfulló. –nunca lo había pensado así― murmuró. –pero primero que todo, sabes que yo soy solo un personaje secundario en todo el cuento, pero creo… creo que… para que voy a mentirte, Hermione, a una parte de mí le encanta todo eso, pero por otra… es algo detestable.

Hermione alzó las cejas y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios ―¿Lo dices en serio?― preguntó.

―¿Y ese tono de sorpresa?― refunfuñó Ron ―¿Acaso no crees que sea cierto?―

―No, no, me refería a…― de pronto su expresión se puso seria. ―¿Para qué me vas a mentir, Ron?― hiso comillas con sus dedos.

―Oh― musitó él. –Oye… no seas… ridícula, yo… yo confío en ti― declaró y la miró a los ojos.

―Gracias― sonrió tímidamente Hermione y cortó el contacto visual. _–Porque si no me vuelvo loca. ―_Eso suena muy… lindo― comentó mientras volvía a meter mano en el caldero, ruborizada

Y era lindo. Todo parecía de un extraño y tonto color de rosas. Que Ron dedicara tiempo para ella y a hacer comentarios tan asertivos, ―_pero a veces no tanto―_gruñó, pero al final, cada día absurdamente –pensaba― el pelirrojo se apoderaba de un pedazo nuevo de ella, más de lo que ya le pertenecía en todo caso, pero eso también la enfadada, porque lo había estado llevando muy bien según ella, y ahora todo parecía desplomarse y no quería acostumbrarse a la idea de un Ron mucho más cercano, no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero se las estaba haciendo.

El _maldito_de Ron― pensaba Hermione, acalorada, mientras se cepillaba los dientes con lentitud. El _desgraciado_de Ron, el _patán,_el _cabezota_e_insensible_de Ron.

_―No, aguarda―_se detuvo un momento. Podría ser todo eso en aquel momento, o siempre mejor dicho, pero ¿se estaba empeñando a caso en ya no ser un tonto insensible? Ya no dejaba espacio a demasiadas dudas. ¿A qué _mierda_quería jugar Ron?. No podía creer que la había llevado al extremo de maldecir e insultar silenciosamente.

Porque era un juego ¿verdad?. Un juego de sutiles coqueteos y amables tratos que se había levantado entre ellos. Incluso cuando discutían. Y era una mezcla extremadamente peligrosa.

Lo quería, y demasiado para su gusto. Le encantaba. Le fascinaba. _Demasiado para su gusto_y para su calma emocional. _―¡Ah!_

―¿Y tú crees que eres la tranquilidad en persona?― acusó Ron mientras la observaba dar vueltas por el jardín leyendo un libro.

―¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?― bramó Hermione sin despegar la vista de las oscuras páginas del libro.

―¡Quiero que me lo digas!― exigió Ron acercándose a ella, y ella a la ves, se alejó el mismo tramó que Ron había avanzado. ―¡Quiero saber porque es tan necesario que lo hagas!

―¡Ya te lo expliqué!― rugió molesta –Ahora si no entendiste a la primera, no es mi problema, Ronald, y tampoco es tu problema a quien yo decida…

―No, yo sé que no es solo eso― la interrumpió con aire de astucia –Anda, dímelo.

―Y así dices que confías en mí, es inútil, honestamente Ron…

―¡No!― Ron se volvió a acercar. El cambio en la expresión en su rostro evitó que Hermione se alejara de nuevo.

―¿No qué?

―No se trata de eso― suspiró. —Es que… ¿no te parece exagerado?, fabricar _esa_ poción… ¡somos nosotros! ¡y Harry Potter!... y además, yo, yo no quiero que se… me refiero a que es demasiado peligroso incluso escribir vía correo silencioso…

Hermione suspiró. –Aún así creo que es necesario― murmuró –Porque hay que considerar todas las posibilidades por más…

―Dijimos que no íbamos a pensar en ello― recordó Ron impacientemente.

―Claro, y que seríamos normales― respondió Hermione con un dejo de sarcasmo.

―¿Por qué te burlas?

―¿Cómo es que ustedes dos pueden discutir y al instante estar de lo más calmados?― interrumpió la señora Weasley acercándose a ellos velozmente. Ambos se sobresaltaron.

―Toma, Hermione― le tendió un sobre –Llegó esta mañana― La mujer desapareció tal cual había llegado sin antes lanzarle una mirada dulce y comprensiva.

―Oh, vaya― exclamó Ron –Al parecer ya no será necesario que le escribas…

Hermione abrió el sobre y escaneó la primera hoja que sacó de éste. Palideció al instante.

―Ellos…― balbuceó haciendo que Ron dejara de lado sus caprichos. ―¿Ellos? ¿qué?― se acercó más a la chica que sostenía el sobre entre sus manos.

―Ellos han encontrado un lugar definitivo― dijo más aliviada y soltó un sollozo.

―¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?― preguntó ansioso.

―Mis padres― dijo y se refregó los ojos –Ya se han establecido definitivamente en Australia― explicó –Al menos ya pueden comenzar de nuevo…

Ron la rodeó torpemente con uno de sus brazos

―¿Ves?, ahora todo irá sobre ruedas― dijo tratando de animarla.

Hermione se giró para que quedaran frente a frente ―¿Ir sobre ruedas?― repitió un poco divertida.

Alzó y le clavó la mirada directo en sus ojos y Ron sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban.

—Bueno― dijo Hermione. ―Creo que es mejor que regrese adentro― se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron, que no tardo en ruborizarse completamente.

_―Hermione me ha besado… en la mejilla―_. Sonrió y se concentró en la agradable sensación que le recorría la piel. Decidió que no tenía que quedarse atrás con el gesto y la siguió hasta la casa. Lástima que toda su familia se encontraba en el lugar y tuvo que desistir de su plan.

A la mañana siguiente, la señora Weasley los levantó exageradamente temprano.

―Después de desayunar, tenemos que sacudir esas frazadas y alfombras que están en el cobertizo― informó la mujer a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban reunidos en la mesa mientras les servía un contundente desayuno.

―¿Tenemos?― preguntó indignado Ron ―¡Tú no lo harás!― se quejó –apuesto a que me enviarás a mí a hacerlo…

Molly le dedicó una severa mirada a su hijo, que cerró la boca inmediatamente.

―Ronald, ¿prefieres mejor que te mande a coser y a poner opinión sobre los vestidos de las invitadas y todas esas cosas?― le preguntó con dulzura.

Ron bufó. –Eh, no… claro que no.

Hermione trataba por todos los medios de ahogar una carcajada, era realmente divertido ver como Ron se urgía ante ciertas sugerencias de su madre.

―Pero Hermione se encargaría gustosa de eso― comentó Ron con enfadado al darse cuenta de que su amiga se reía por lo bajo –Deberías saber que en quinto se dedicó a tejer unos fantásticos gorros para los elfos domésticos...

Hermione frunció el entrecejo ―¿Ahora los encuentras fantásticos?, claro, ¡cuando te conviene!― y le dio un feroz mordisco a una tostada fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ron enrojeció. —No, ¿cómo se te ocurre que es por conveniencia?― dijo avergonzado

―¿Qué pasa aquí?― preguntó Ginny que bajaba somnolienta y se incorporaba a ellos molesta por tener que levantarse tan temprano ―¿Acaso a Fleur le ha dado otro de sus histéricos ataques por la boda y decidió que era mejor cambiar todos los malditos cubiertos de las mesas?

Ron parpadeó. ―¿Cómo puedes decir una frase tan larga cuando recién te has despertado?― preguntó impresionado.

―El hecho de que tú no puedas no quiere decir que nadie pueda― sugirió Hermione riéndose vengativamente por la pregunta que había hecho el pelirrojo.

―Hermione…― sonrió Ginny. —Es que es Ron― murmuró y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

―¡Hey!― exclamó Ron ―¿Crees que no te oí? ¿Te crees más capaz acaso? ¡Enana! ¡Esto se arregla montando una escoba!

―¿Qué te crees?― re apareció Ginny muy molesta –No sé porque te empeñas tanto, todos saben lo lento que puedes llegar a ser…― y le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Hermione, que entornó los ojos perpleja y masticó de nuevo su tostada.

―¿Qué insinúas?

―¿Yo?, ¡pues nada!, y te daré tiempo para que te arrepientes por haberme desafiado― La pelirroja se volvió indignada y volvió a desaparecer.

Ron se giró a Hermione –Ahora que lo pienso es una excelente idea― le dijo mientras se acercaba cinco tostadas de una sola vez.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Lo de la escoba― y su sonrisa se hiso mucho más grande ―¡podríamos volar!― y sus ojos se encendieron.

―Tú y Ginny, por supuesto.

―¿Estás loca?, tú lo intentarás y yo te ayudaré.

Hermione lo miró severamente y dejó su taza a un lado. —No.

―Hermione…

―Dije que no, además tengo que estudiar el comportamiento de la poción― dijo bajando considerablemente la voz –Es muy peligroso dejarla por mucho tiempo sin controlarla, puede soltar un vaho que agotará las defensas de quien lo aspire… ¡podrían enfermar!

Los ojos de Ron volvieron a abrirse. ―¡Eso es!― exclamó eufórico provocando que la chica se sobresaltara.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí, sí, Hermione ¡eres brillante!, lo acabas de decir, ¡ya lo tengo!

Y le explicó satisfactoriamente su repentino plan de cómo hacer pasar al _Ghoul_por él mismo, pero enfermo de _spattergroit._

―Ron, ¡eres un genio!― lo apremió sonriente. Ron se sonrojó ante el cumplido, pues no muchos tenían la oportunidad de recibir algún halago proveniente _ella._

―Hermione le ha dicho a Ron que es un genio― informó Fred a su gemelo rodando los ojos mientras se sentaban en sus respectivas sillas.

―¿Y cómo funciona el hechizo?― inquirió George, rodando los ojos también.

―Que se jodan― gruño Ron y desapareció por las escaleras.

Hermione se quedó acabando su desayuno sintiéndose acosada por las inquisidoras miradas de los gemelos.

―No se cual es la idea― se quejaba Ron mientras enrollaba una destartalada alfombra ―¡a mí!, ¿acaso soy el único capaz de hacer estas cosas? ¿qué hay de Fred y George?― gruñó.

―Quizás sí seas el único capaz― refunfuño Hermione, cuyo intento de levantar una pequeña alfombra había fracasado ―¡Ay!― exclamó, cuando un pedazo de madera le rebotó en el pie.

―¡Oye!, no te lastimes, por favor― dejó la alfombra de un lado y se acercó a ella ―¿Estás bien?

―Sí, sí― farfulló Hermione alejándose un poquito. —No es para tanto.

―¡Oh!, disculpa que me preocupe por ti― respondió él y comenzó a enrollar una alfombra mucho más grande con tanta facilidad que Hermione se preguntó cuanta fuerza podía llegar a tener Ron.

―Realmente…―volvió a gruñir el pelirrojo.

―Ron, ¿puedes dejar de quejarte?

―Hermione, ¿puedes dejar de decirme que deje de hacerlo?, lo has repetido demasiadas veces. ―alzó la vista para mirarla –¡Y te quedas ahí parada!

―¿Y qué?

―¡Pues podrías hacer algo!

―¿A mí me dices que haga algo? ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡qué descarado!

Al ver que Ron volvía a mover la boca para continuar con la absurda discusión, Hermione, cansada, giró sobre sus talones y se apresuró a cruzar la puerta. El idiota de Ron. —_Ya me ha arruinado el día―_se lamentó.

―No te vayas Hermione, quédate ¿quieres?

El cambio de tono en la voz de Ron la desconcertó un poco. ¿Cómo podía dar vuelta por completo la situación? ¿Era consciente de ello el muy _bastardo_?

Se volvió hacia él medio complacida y medio irritada.

―Voy adentro, ahí podré ayudar en algo ¿no crees?

―No.

Hermione alzó las cejas.

Ron le sonrió de lado ―¿Ves?, esto podría ser algo muy normal después de todo?― dijo

―¿Ah sí?

El chico se encogió de hombros –No sé, esto es algo repugnante, la última vez que tuve que hacerlo… ―hizo una mueca de asco― salieron muchas arañas…― declaró agobiado.

Hermione apenas pudo disimular la sonrisa que amenazó con curvar sus labios.

―Así que… eso era― inquirió acercándose lentamente –Bueno, simularé a que te ayudo con estas cosas― dijo mirando la gigantesca alfombra que Ron había dejado en el piso.

Se mantuvieron en silencio realizando la tarea encomendada. Mover las alfombras resultó una tarea bastante cansadora, sobre todo para Ron, que al final era quien cargaba con casi todo peso de éstas.

Hermione por otro lado, se encargaba de verificar agudamente que no hubiera ningún bicho metido entre las telas. Estaba segura de que a Ron realmente le daría un ataque de pánico si veía a algún ser de ocho patas paseándose libremente por el lugar.

Trasladaron alrededor de diez alfombras de diversos tamaños a una pequeña casucha donde se guardaban varios útiles para el aseo doméstico y Hermione alcanzó a divisar varias escobas Barredoras destartaladas.

Ron terminó de acomodar con gran habilidad la última alfombra y se quedaron contemplando el lugar. Era oscuro y frío, pero por alguna razón a ellos les parecía bastante agradable.

―¿Crees que funcione?― rompió finalmente Ron el apacible silencio.

―¿Qué cosa?

―El plan para traer a Harry.

―Oh, espero que sí, pero si tan solo supiéramos en que consiste podríamos asegurarnos de que no presenta ninguna falla, pero…

Ron soltó una risita.

―¿Qué?― exclamó Hermione

Ron volvió a reír –Nada, Hermione, es solo que… eso que tienes de verificar todo, de que todo esté correctamente, y que siempre tienes que…

―¿Eso te parece muy malo?― preguntó Hermione tratando de disimular su agobio por las observaciones que hacía Ron. –Bueno, al fin y al cabo siempre he…

―A mí me gusta― la interrumpió Ron y se le vino inmediatamente a la cabeza de que si le hubiera agregado una "s" al final, habría podido declarársele sutilmente.

Hermione se quedó callada, pensando exactamente lo mismo que había pensado Ron.

―No te hagas la que no te acuerdas― volvió a decir Ron después de otro silencio, esta vez abrumador.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―De que quedamos en que íbamos a volar― puntualizó con voz alegre.

―¿Y de dónde sacaste que habíamos quedado, Ronald?, deja recordarte que tú quedaste con Ginny.

―Oye, no puedes estar hablando en serio― murmuró Ron mientras cogía cuidadosamente una vieja escoba que se hallaba en un rincón y la contemplaba con nostalgia.

―Mira― la levantó con cuidado, como si el viejo objeto fuera lo más valioso del universo y la empuñó frente a Hermione. —Fue la primera escoba que monté― sonrió

A Hermione se le aceleró el corazón. Una reconfortante ola de cariño la invadió por completo. Tal ves no era la gran cosa, pero estaban ahí, en un lugar totalmente inesperado para ella, rodeados de viejas alfombras y viejas escobas, pero estar ahí con Ron era algo sin dudas… lo más cercano a la perfección, pero más lo era el hecho de que él la haya considerado para compartirle aquel pequeño trozo de su vida.

Suspiró. _–Para los chicos esa parte no es tan importante―_pensó― ¿O sí?

Quiso abrazarlo, acariciarlo, _besarlo_.

Pero se limitó a mirarlo, presintiendo que tal ves su mirada bastaría, que su mirada era capaz de decir todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero Ron no podía fijarse en ella, no podría distinguir aquel brillo en sus ojos en el oscuro y frío lugar en el que estaban mientras él observaba entre sus manos la vieja escoba.

―¿Cómo lo hiciste?― preguntó Ron después de un prolongado silencio.

―¿Qué cómo hice qué cosa?

Ron frunció levemente el entrecejo. –Durante todos estos años, estuviste muy poco tiempo cerca de tu familia ¿no es así?

Hermione abrió los ojos y supo casi de inmediato que esa era una de las pocas preguntas a las cuales no podía encontrarle una respuesta correcta. Se mordió los labios.

―Lo siento― dijo Ron de nuevo volviendo toda su atención ahora a ella. –No quería… incomodarte, o recordarte cosas que no sean muy…

―Está bien, Ron― lo interrumpió tratando de mirar hacia otro lado. –Es cierto que no es algo muy… feliz que digamos― trató de explicarse lo mejor que pudo. –Pero no pienses que es…―dudó― bueno, es una relación algo lejana, pero disfrutamos mucho juntos y además…― se quedó sin palabras. Ron lo intuyó y volvió a hablar.

―¿Por qué casi nunca mencionaste algo al respecto?, ¿o algo parecido?―

―Pues…― se encogió de hombros y sintió como una extraña corriente helada se apoderaba de su garganta –no creo que sea o haya importante― murmuró.

Ron se estremeció.

―Hermione― dijo con voz baja y calma. –Eres la chica más brillante, lo sabes ¿cierto?, eres endemoniadamente increíble, entonces ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar algo así?― y le tembló el labio al final de la frase.

Ella de nuevo no encontró palabras para responder. Solo sentía los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón palpitante. Resulta que ahora Ron mostraba interés en cosas que la involucraban directamente, que le pertenecían solo a ella…

―Es tu familia, es _tu vida_― volvió a decir el pelirrojo y el estómago se le apretó como nunca antes. ―¿Cómo no nos iba a importar?, Hermione ¿Cómo no _me iba_a importar?

―Ron…

―Porque a mí me…― titubeó al darse cuenta que se había aproximado a la chica considerablemente ¿Era ese el momento? ¿Podría hacerlo? No, claro que no, debía de ser en un lugar mucho más bonito y afable, pero ¿Y si lo rechazaba o se burlaba de él?

―Pues… a mí me importa― dijo con un hilo de voz y desvió su mirada a una mohosa tabla que estaba justo detrás de ellos.

―Si solo hubieras…― comenzó Hermione involuntariamente, y al instante de darse cuenta, se calló.

―¿Si yo hubiera qué?― suspiró Ron y en un acto casi imperceptible levantó su mano y la puso tímidamente en la mejilla de Hermione, que se sonrojó al instante y le temblaron las piernas.

―Hermione― susurró Ron y retiró la mano con aparente resignación ―¿Por qué es que mi madre no le ha dado un ataque porque no hemos vuelto?

La chica soltó todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones durante esos misteriosos segundos. –¿Reunión de la orden?―

Ron asintió y se comenzó a alejar del lugar totalmente abatido.

No se hablaron durante el resto del día.

Ron se dedicó a trasladar unos extraños maseteros de adentro hacia fuera de la casa y viceversa. Enfadado, a ratos murmuraba groserías mientras que en otros quedaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Se sentía horriblemente mal.

¿Cómo es que sentía algo tan fuerte por Hermione? ¿Cómo lo iba a sobrellevar durante el viaje buscando los horrocruxes? ¿Qué pasaba si Harry llegaba a descubrirlo y delatarlo? ¿Cómo podría volver a mirar a Hermione si ella se enteraba? ¿Y si la perdía? ¡¿Cómo lo iba a soportar? ¿Cómo podía hacer para acercarse más a ella? ¿Cómo era tan tonto y cobarde? ¿Cómo iba a dejar así a su familia? ¿Cómo ellos tres conseguirían derrotar al innombrable…? ¿Solos, ellos tres?

―¡Ron! ¡Ya deja de pasearte con ese macetero y tráelo aquí!― le gritó Ginny desde la casa.

―¡Déjame en paz!

Realmente se sentía muy mal, con tantas cosas en la cabeza, con tantas cosas destrozándole un lugar, para él antes inexistente o inservible, cerca del pecho. No sabía como podía sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y no explotar –_mierda―_pensó al recordar, y tuvo ganas de correr y gritar de que él no tenía el rango sentimental de una cucharita de té.

Hermione mientras tanto ponía todas sus energías a disposición de los libros que con gran esmero se había dedicado a ordenar. Le resultaba bastante extraño que en al menos tres de ellos saliera una receta diferente de lo que pensaba preparar esa tarde. No eran recetas totalmente diferentes, pero variaban en ciertas sutilezas que le dio un poco de mala espina.

Tal ves debería de conformarse con toda la esencia de díctamo que le había _tomado prestada_a la mamá de Ron, pero esa era sin dudas un elemento muy importante para su viaje –_espera―_¿Había dicho Ron? _Ron, Ron, Ron―_Ya estaba de nuevoatravesándole el alma como una flecha y ni siquiera se había dignado a pedirle permiso.

_―El maldito de Ron._

Ya nada podía evitarlo. Ya nada podía hacer para suprimir aquel sentimiento tan fuerte que sentía por él.

―_¡Si lo tenía todo controlado!―_se reprendía silenciosamente y no podía controlar a veces las rebeldes lágrimas que deseaban invadir su rostro por las largas y oscuras noches.

Estaba aterrada, porque ella, Hermione Granger, y aunque no lo aceptara, no tenía ni la menor idea de que es lo que iba a suceder con ellos. Con Harry, Ron y ella. _—__Ron y yo._

El reciente caballero y por siempre burro de Ronald Weasley.

Hermione no podía despegar los ojos de su plato, pero apenas probaba el reluciente pudín de carne.

―¿Te encuentras bien?― inquirió la señora Weasley.

―No le ha gustado el pudín― afirmó Ginny –¿ves mamá?, te dije que no le pusieras tanto de esas cosas…

―¡No!, no, no es eso, lo siento… me he quedado pensando― se disculpó Hermione y comenzó a devorar rápidamente la comida. Sabía delicioso.

Molly sonrió satisfecha –Solo a ti no te gustan las raíces de _spragith*,_Ginevra, pero lamentablemente…

―¡Es que son asquerosas!― protestó la pelirroja mientras cogía con una mano una de esas raíces del plato y la observaba con repudio.

―Por Merlín Ginny ¡compórtate!― le reprendió su madre.

―Que se la coma Ron― dijo Ginny –Al final siempre termina comiéndoselo todo ¿o no?― y depositó con petulancia la raíz en el plato del pelirrojo, que parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

―¿Me he perdido de algo?― preguntó, mirando a Hermione y a Ron alternativamente. ―¿O es que solo hechas de menos a Fred y George?

―Quita eso de mi plato― devolvió Ron con frialdad.

―Oh― soltó Ginny y sin hacerle caso se dirigió a Hermione, que estaba ubicada al frente de ellos.

―Lo que pasa es que Ron está enfadado por que ayer lo ha atacado una de esas plantas que tenemos detrás del cobertizo― informó.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, Ron saltó de su silla ―¿Qué sabes tú lo que a mí me pasa?― rugió, cogió a regañadientes su plato y se marchó a la cocina.

―¿Y esas plantas son muy peligrosas?― preguntó Hermione cuando supuso que Ron no escucharía.

―No, pero ya sabes como es él.

Hermione, un poco ofuscada se puso de pie también y antes de marcharse dijo. –No, creo que a veces, no sé como es él.

Y no sabía si hablaba en serio o si era un arrebato, aunque sabía en verdad que no podía ser cierto, pero así funcionaban las cosas. Así habían sido. Un día estaban bien, y otro día estaban mal. Un día podían pasarlo increíble y al otro podían tratarse con una indiferencia abrumadora. Y generalmente esos días increíbles eran cuando sin quererlo se acercaban tanto que temían revelarse el uno al otro y entonces, tontamente se alejaban.

Era como un círculo vicioso. Acercarse y alejarse. Todo a la misma vez. Era la maldita tensión que se formaba entre ellos, por _quererse_silenciosamente.

Pero Hermione no daría su brazo a torcer. Y además Ron era el culpable esta vez. _–¡Y yo no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer!―_Si Ron quería jugar. Ella no iba a perder. No señor.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p>

:)


	3. Tercera parte

(Fin edición 07/08/2011)

**_¡Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan! _**

* * *

><p>―<strong>3―<strong>

―Mamá me ha dicho que mañana vendrán los encargados del _Lacicure―_le comentó Ginny mientras ambas se encontraban disfrutando de la cálida brisa del atardecer.

―¡Eso es fantástico!― exclamó Hermione, realmente le venía muy bien que vinieran magos expertos en aquel arte.

―Pero ¿no es peligroso?_,_con todo lo que está pasando… ¿no creen que sería demasiado arriesgado traer a gente ajena a la orden?― le preguntó a la pelirroja tras meditar la noticia nuevamente.

―Claro que lo es, pero estas personas son― dudó― digamos que colaboradores muy allegados, además mi madre los conoce hace bastante.

―¿Y entonces porque no se han unido a la orden?― preguntó Hermione con suspicacia.

―¡Ay!, no sé Hermione, pero supongo que por algo se les permite venir…

―Lo siento.

―Bueno, mi mamá ha demostrado tener muy buenos contactos, eso de que vengan aquí es muy exclusivo en verdad y por lo que he escuchado, le van a dar un toque muy lindo a la boda.

―¿Qué es eso de _Lacicure_?― preguntó una voz demasiado conocida a sus espaldas. Ginny rodó los ojos y se desapareció inmediatamente.

―Son grupos de magos expertos en el arte de pociones― explicó Hermione, aliviada al darse cuenta de que Ron le volvía a hablar con tono de _son de paz._

Pero no caería tan fácil esta vez. _—__No._

―¿Arte?― volvió a preguntar él, desconcertado. ―¿cómo va a ver alguien capaz de considerar eso un arte?― murmuró y Hermione tuvo que poner todo su empeño en no reírse.

―Bueno, para que sepas― dijo con tono altanero. –hay muchos magos que se dedican a profundizar sus conocimientos en esa área. ―Y… es realmente un arte, hay tantas cosas detrás e incluso se considera algo muy bello si se sabe apreciar…

―¿A ti te gusta?― le preguntó Ron de improvisto y Hermione no entendió porque sintió que su cara aumentaba de temperatura.

―¿Gustarme?― farfulló. –Bueno… sí, sobre todo ahora que he estado trabajando bastante en ello, me he dado cuenta que es algo muy interesante…

―Entonces será algo interesante lo de mañana― concluyó Ron con un gesto pensativo.

―Eh, sí, supongo― No entendía mucho el sentido de esa conversación. Se dispuso a volver a entrar a la casa, pero Ron la retuvo por la espalda. Se estremeció cuando sintió su aliento acariciar su oído.

―Hermione― murmuró con voz grave. ―¿De verdad crees que no me conoces?

―¿Ron…?

―¡Yo sé que te conozco!― exclamó Ron alejándose un poco para no tentar a su suerte, pero sin soltarla.

Pero fue ella, sin quererlo (pero no podía tentar a su suerte tampoco) la que se soltó del agarre y se volvió a él. No pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

―¡Eres un tonto!― le dijo y le dio un cariñoso golpe en uno de sus brazos –Y se supone que no tienes que andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas― lo reprendió.

―Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo cuando se trata de ti― murmuró Ron mientras se adelantaba a ella y entraba a la casa.

Hermione, boquiabierta lo siguió . —¿Qué es lo que significa exactamente eso Ronald?

―¡Era una broma! ¡era una broma!

―¡No!― chilló Hermione ―¡Claro que no!, ¡¿Has estado espiando acaso?

Le aterraba un poco la idea de que Ron se haya detenido en más de una ocasión a escuchar las conversaciones que ella había sostenido con Ginny, porque estas eran un tanto reveladoras en cierto sentido.

―¡No! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?

―No se me ocurre, es algo que se puede extraer de tu comentario― aseveró echando chispas. ―¿y qué?, ¿te importa al final acaso lo que yo…?

―¿Por qué eres tan…?

―¡¿Tan qué?

Ron se encogió de hombros, levemente ruborizado.

―Estoy harta de esto, Ron.

―¡Tan maravillosa!― se acercó a ella de improviso, inclinó su rostro y la besó fugazmente en la mejilla. Entró a la casa satisfecho dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta totalmente desconcertada y ruborizada. Porque _eso_ él jamás lo había hecho, y mil mariposas volaron a su alrededor.

Ron la observó por el rabillo de la ventana. Ella todavía seguía de pie en el mismo lugar. Se le coloraron las orejas al reparar en que se había saltado todas las reglas que habían entre ellos, esas que nunca se habían encargado de formular, pero que ambos tenían plena consciencia de su existencia. Era algo casi innato, habían estado presentes desde que se habían conocido prácticamente, y además estas invisibles reglas eran las que dictaban silenciosamente sobre como lidiaban, se peleaban, se soportaban y _se enamoraban_Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger en tiempo record y todo al mismo tiempo.

Y Ron había quebrado una de las más importantes, saltándose los pasos que se debía seguir cuando ambos discutían. Pero es que tenía que decírselo, que ella _era maravillosa_y tenía que darle a entender que el _no quería quedarse atrás_con el gesto.

Bueno, el famoso libro que le habían regalado sus hermanos de alguna forma también le estaba aportando valiosa información. –_sorprende a tu bruja―_recordó.

Sonrió para sí con tanto optimismo que pensó incluso en ponerse manos a la obra y leerse un par de capítulos más. Sería algo muy interesante, pero claro, una vez que llegó a su habitación se tiró a la cama y no supo más del mundo hasta el día siguiente.

―Mira, mira ese que está allá Ron, ¡al otro lado!, ¿no te llama la atención la manera en como burbujea?

Ron asintió en silencio mientras observaba el pequeño caldero que Hermione señalaba tan entusiasmada. El líquido que contenía tenía un extraño color plateado y emanaba vapor verde del cual salían remolinos y algo parecido a bolas que ascendían y destellaban en forma de estrella.

―Es _levitaserum_― dijo Hermione mientras pasaba su mano por sobre el caldero con un aire de escepticismo.

–Puede presentar diferentes tonos de verde dependiendo de la calidad del extracto de hojas del que se obtenga― disertó una anciana bruja que supervisaba la poción y los miraba sonriente, pero con un poco desconcierto a Hermione. De seguro que no era una poción muy fácil de reconocer.

―Pero el tono también depende del grado de magia que le quiera dar el que la prepara― comentó Hermione continuando con el movimiento de su mano por sobre el objeto. La bruja alzó un poco las cejas.

―Pero, ¿qué significa eso del grado?― preguntó Ron, medio aburrido y medio interesado.

―Verás― comenzó a explicar Hermione. –varias pociones tienen diferentes grados con el cual actúan, esta por ejemplo, _levitaserum,_provoca que, como ya has podido dilucidar del nombre, que los objetos leviten…― Ron se sonrojó: ni se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella relación. ―…y los diferentes grados provocan que puedan mantenerse en aquel estado por mucho tiempo o por muy poco, o también la distancia del suelo a la que lo hagan.

La bruja ahora no podía ocultar su desconcierto.

―Lo que pasa es que ella es la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts― explicó Ron intuyendo que era un poco extraño para la mujer que una chica de su edad hablara tan explayadamente sobre el tema.

La bruja le sonrió admirada.

―Ron, no te molestes…― murmuró Hermione un poco avergonzada, pero complacida.

―¿Qué tiene?, es la pura verdad no más― dijo Ron cuando ya se alejaban del lugar y se acercaban a otro –Además, apuesto a que sabías más que ella.

―¿Y ese tono de sorpresa?― inquirió Hermione, sonriente.

―Poción multijugos, _veritaserum,_felix felicis, solución chispeante, agudiza dora del ingenio…― recitaba Hermione mientras desfilaban por un montón de calderos. –Creo que esto es muy básico― murmuró perdiendo el interés.

―No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con la boda― comentó Ron deseando largarse de ahí.

Hermione entornó los ojos. –Bueno, esas pociones no tienen mucho que ver, pero sí otras que debe de estar incursionando tu madre. –la señaló con la mirada: Molly llenaba entusiasmadamente varios frasquitos con diferentes pociones. –Sirven para ambientar el lugar, para enriquecer las comidas, para dar aromas agradables, para modificar el ambiente, para un sinfín de cosas que ni te imaginas, cada detalle, Ron.

―No me imagino una poción mejorando el sabor de las comidas de mamá, ¡eso es prácticamente imposible!

Hermione soltó una risita.

Después del almuerzo, la inusual exposición de pociones continuó. Varios miembros de la orden habían llegado para celebrar una reunión aquella misma noche, pero se habían encantado con la sorpresa y se paseaban despreocupados por los improvisados puestos que exhibían una gran variedad de líquidos y fórmulas.

A Ron en realidad no le interesaba nada de eso, así que después de debatirse en si continuaba paseándose de aquí para allá con Hermione (que apenas le prestaba atención porque al fin había encontrado algo más avanzado) decidió mirar desde lejos mientras refregaba despreocupadamente la bandeja del horno en el jardín.

Así también podía observar a Hermione tranquilamente. Ella estaba bastante entusiasmada y había analizado cada poción y entablado conversación con esos magos expertos en el área y claramente los había dejado impresionados. –_Pero es que es Hermione―_Sonrió.

Volvió a fijar su vista en ella y frunció profundamente el entrecejo.

―¡Sí que eres buena!― se le acercó un joven mago. Era delgado y alto y una pequeña melena rubia se agitaba al compas de sus movimientos. Era bastante atractivo en realidad.

―Gracias― sonrió Hermione, que estaba observando la misma poción de agua turbia que ella tenía oculta en el ático de los Weasley.

―Mi abuela me ha comentado que estás bastante instruida en el tema― volvió a decir el mago.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

―Eh, bueno, es solo que me gusta… y si tu abuela dice eso es bastante halagador, dale las gracias de mi parte.

―¡Qué modesta!― sonrió el chico, y a Hermione le desconcertó la blancura de sus dientes.

Ron, que hace solo unos segundos estaba de lo más tranquilo fregando la lata del horno, ahora estaba totalmente irritado –_Y Merlín sabe porque―_y se acercaba disimuladamente a los jóvenes haciendo como si examinaba los calderos a su alrededor.

―¿Y te interesa el área?― insistió el joven

―Uuumm.

―Si notan que eres buena, te pueden aceptar inmediatamente para que inicies los estudios, yo tengo casi veinte y llevo ya dos años― sonrió orgulloso. ―¿tú que edad tienes?―

―Uuumm…― dudó Hermione. Entornó los ojos. —_¿Dijo "casi" veinte?, ¡siguiente!_

_―_Diez y siete― respondió.

El mago volvió a sonreír ―Por cierto, soy Vin Tessel

La chica dudó de nuevo. Bueno, si se les había permitido traspasar el límite de los sortilegios protectores querría decir que eran un poco dignos de confianza.

―Hermione Granger―

―¿Granger? ¿Hermione Granger?― repitió sorprendido el mago, y Hermione se sintió incómoda. ―¿Estudiante de Hogwarts? ¿de la casa Gryffindor?― preguntó sin salir de su extraño asombro.

Hermione le lazó una mirada de desconfianza. ―¿Algún problema con eso?― preguntó secamente.

―Oh, lo siento― se sonrojó Vin. ―Lo que pasa es que me habían comentado mucho sobre ti.

Hermione abrió sus ojos al máximo. ―¿Y quien fue ése si se puede saber?

―El profesor Wilkie Twycross― informó el mago, un poco nervioso. –Lo que pasa es que es amigo de mi padre, y la última vez que nos visitó no paraba de hablar de ti, de que estaba impresionado por lo rápido que lograste aparecerte…

―Oh― soltó Hermione, recordando todos los halagos que había recibido por parte de ese profesor en particular.

―Eres una chica realmente…

―Ejem, ejem― se aclaró la garganta Ron (que no iba a permitir que el mago dijera lo último que iba a decir), y Hermione se sobresaltó –Disculpa, ¿cómo funciona esto de aquí?— preguntó señalando una poción que parecía agua.

Vin hiso una mueca y se arremangó la túnica.

―Eh, permiso― dijo Hermione y salió disparada hacia otra dirección. Ron gruño al ver como el mago rubio se quedó mirándola medio embobado antes de volver a prestarle atención a él.

―Es _veritaserum―_ le comenzó a explicar a Ron, pero él no era tan mal estudiante como para no haber reconocido la poción, una de las más reconocibles que podía existir.

―Eso ya lo sé― le respondió cortantemente.

Vin frunció el entrecejo y entendió. —Bonita chica ¿No?― dijo después de un tenso y fugaz silencio. ―¿Es tu novia?

Ron se mordió el labio. Era realmente tentador responder afirmativamente a la pregunta, pero ¿y si llegaba a oídos de Hermione?. Oh, y se dio cuenta que al final era lo que más ansiaba... escucharlo así _Ella y yo sí somos novios..._Se le revolvió el estómago y se limitó a fulminar al mago con la mirada. –_¿Bonita dices? ―_Es mucho más que eso, imbécil― le espetó y sin volver a mirarlo se dirigió también a La Madriguera.

―¡Es perfecta!― exclamaba Ginny una y otra vez mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre una sedosa tela. –Hermione, ¿tú crees que con esto será suficiente para que Harry…?, ¡Ah! hola Ron, creí que estabas entretenido allá afuera…

Ron hiso una mueca y se sentó en el otro sofá, frente a Hermione y Ginny. Cruzó sus brazos. Parecía un niño encaprichado.

―¿Pasó algo?― le susurró Ginny a Hermione, y ella vaciló. Acarició un par de risos que colgaban sobre su hombro y sonrió tímidamente. —_Celoso._

―No ¿por qué?

Ginny soltó una risita y se escabulló a su habitación.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir nuevamente al jardín.

―¿A dónde vas?― le preguntó Ron bruscamente, interponiéndose entre la puerta y ella.

―¿A dónde crees?― hiso una mueca para disimular una sonrisa. ―¿Me permites?

―Claro, como ahora hay algo mucho más interesante que esas asquerosas pociones… ¿y ya quedaron en ser _amigos_por correo?

Hermione suspiró, y aquella llama que latía en su interior pareció querer salirse por su boca. _—__Tranquilidad ante todo._

Frunció el ceño y logró apartar a Ron del camino y comenzar a aproximarse a la improvisada exposición.

―¿Y no me vas a decir nada?, entonces tengo razón, ¿o te acabo de dar la idea y vas a proponérselo?― volvió a atacar el pelirrojo con voz socarrona.

Hermione continuó caminando lentamente. Sentía como si adentro de ella hubiera un incendio que amenazaba con explotar. Estaba enfadada ¿quien se creía que era Ron? Ahora se añadía aquel mago rubio a la corta lista de personajes con los que Ron la celaba torpemente, ¡y eso que ni siquiera lo conocía!, al menos a los otros dos los había besado…. a Krum y McLaggen –_¡Ouch!_

Se sonrojó ante la fugaz, descabellada y maliciosa idea de que sí, podría hacer algo al respecto para que Ron se enfadara con razón…

¿Por qué demonios Ron era tan lento? ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta que ella solo lo quería a él?

―Míralo, es alto y bastante apuesto ¿no?... ¡y cómo te miraba! – continuó Ron cegado por los –_celos, ¡maldición! ¡estoy celoso! ¿lo... lo he estado siempre?_Se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Eran _celos_. Aquel tardío descubrimiento lo estremeció... él no podía estarlo, él no tenía derecho... pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba desesperado.

Hermione entornó los ojos. Ron en algunas ocasiones era realmente imbécil. Y aún así, aunque se sintiera tan enfadada, no podía evitar sentir una especie de júbilo y dicha. Porque Ron estaba celoso, siempre lo había estado. Era demasiado evidente. ¿Cuándo lo reconocería? —_¡Arg!_

―¡Y es un experto en _lacicure_! ¡qué emocionante!, ¿cómo piensas coquetearle…?, ya puedes tener a alguien que esté a tu mismo nivel…

Hermione se detuvo en seco. Ya era demasiado.

―¡Ron!― estalló la chica. ―¡¿Puedes decirme de una vez _que mierda_es lo que pretendes? ¡¿qué _demonios_ te pasa?― rugió, desesperada.

Ron palideció. ―¿Qué?, pues… ¿de qué hablas?

―¡Dímelo, dímelo!― chilló –_Dime que estas celoso, maldito idiota, ¡y juro por Merlín que te beso aquí mismo!_

Ron, nervioso y desconcertado –_Hermione ha maldecido no una, si no dos veces―_se refregó las manos y sonrió tímidamente. –Eh ¿qué me va a pasar Hermione?, no seas… no seas paranoica― farfulló.

―¡¿Paranoica? ¡Tú eres el idiota y paranoico aquí! ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta...?

―Baja la voz― dijo Ron impaciente, al ver como los miembros de la orden y los otros magos miraban furtivamente la escenita.

―¡No!

―Hermione…

―Vete a la…― le tembló la voz. —Vete al carajo― bramó. No iba a expandir más su vocabulario de lo que ya lo había hecho. Que vergüenza.

Antes de que Ron pudiera articular otra palabra, la chica se esfumó totalmente irritada.

―¡Ronald!― lo llamó la señora Weasley. ―¿por qué tanto escándalo?― dijo acercándose a él. Sostenía un caldero, pero Ron no pudo distinguir la sustancia que había en su interior porque estaba tapado, y además que se había quedado pensando en todo lo que había dicho Hermione al respecto...

―¿Qué tienes ahí?― le preguntó inquieto por cambiar de tema.

―¡Oh!, ya lo sabrás, pienso preparar una pequeña sorpresa para la boda con esto― sonrió con un poco de travesura –si que nadie puede descubrirlo, así que lo ocultaré en el ático mientras tanto...

Ron volvió en sí mismo y palideció. ―¡Yo lo llevo!― exclamó y le arrebató el caldero a su mamá, pensando en que si ella iba al ático se encontraría con todas las pociones y cosas que Hermione había estado ocultando en el lugar.

Ron subió con parsimonia las escaleras con el caldero entre sus manos. Sabía que se encontraría con Hermione y que todavía estaría furiosa.

Y tal como esperaba, ahí estaba Hermione revolviendo hábilmente una de las tantas pociones. Se le apretó el estómago al notar su expresión tan concentrada, como tantas veces la había apreciado.

―Eh, permiso― musitó y avanzó hecho una flecha hacia algún rincón para esconder el misterioso caldero que sostenía.

―¿Qué quieres?― refunfuño Hermione sin dignarse a mirarlo.

―Nada, me enviaron a dejar _esto―_ dijo Ron tratando de captar la atención de su amiga, pero ella no le respondió y continuó dándole la espalda.

―¡Qué bien!

Suspiró.

Iba a dejar el caldero ahí, pero algo llamó su atención: por los bordes del objeto se comenzaba a colar un vapor que rápidamente se elevó formando unos extraños espirales. Ron impresionado, quitó la tapa y contempló una sustancia de brillo nacarado que apenas burbujeaba.

Contempló boquiabierto la poción. Estaba seguro de que la había visto en algún lugar, pero bueno, en todo caso ¿de qué importaba?. Pero entonces, al aspirar profundamente, un suave y exquisito aroma lo envolvió, embobándolo.

Le pareció distinguir el olor que despedía el campo de Quidditch cuando solía entrenar por las tardes y a chocolate, pero esas fragancias quedaban indudablemente en segundo lugar frente a otra, que resultaba tan malditamente conocida...

―¿Hermione?― susurró, volviendo a aspirar profundamente, embriagándose de _ella._

―¿Qué?

―¿Le has echado tu perfume a esta poción?― preguntó con un hilo de voz.

La chica, de espaldas a él, soltó un resoplido. —No seas ridículo, no se puede verter perfume en una poción― le respondió enfadada.

Ron entornó los ojos y salió precipitadamente del lugar sin antes ocultar la extraña sustancia en algún lugar fuera de la vista o del alcance de Hermione.

―Están realmente deliciosas, señora Weasley― comentó Hermione mientras cogía de una bandeja unas cuantas galletas para saborearlas.

Ron la miraba angustiado, confundido, ansioso y supuso que de sus ojos prácticamente salían chispas.

―¿Qué?― le preguntó ella fríamente, cuando lo sorprendió mirándola con descaro (aunque por eso último sintió una bofetada en el estómago). Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, ruborizado. Todavía sentía ese aroma en sus narices y le hacía desear lanzarse a por ella.

―No sé, tú no sueles comer tanto― comentó para dejar de pensar lo que estaba pensando.

Hermione lo miró con enfado. Claramente aún estaba molesta por el suceso del día anterior.

―¿Y te molesta también eso?― le devolvió tratando de olvidar la expresión con que lo había sorprendido observándola.

A Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. —No, claro que no.

―Perfecto.

La señora Weasley regresó con otra bandeja llena de galletas y la dispuso en la mesa. Hermione, encantada, dirigió su mano para coger una, pero justo la que pretendía tomar también había sido blanco de la mano de Ron.

Nuevamente sus manos se encontraban deliberadamente, y ninguno de los dos la quitó.

Molly, atenta a la situación se fue a la cocina.

―De todas las galletas que hay en la bandeja― dijo Hermione de la mala gana. –¿tienes que escoger la misma que yo?― y quitó su mano, aunque no quería, pero tenía que defender su orgullo y salvar su dignidad.

―No es mi culpa― respondió Ron, tragándose las ganas de decirle lo mismo, pero al revés.

―Por supuesto, nunca lo es― repuso la chica, con más frialdad que antes.

Ron gruñó.― ¿Dónde está Ginny?― preguntó después de un silencio en el que devoraron las galletas y caprichosamente, mantenían sus manos lo más alejadas posible para que no se encontraran de nuevo.

―En su habitación― dijo Hermione con un tono de voz que resaltaba lo evidente que era la respuesta.

―¿En su habitación? ¡increíble! ¡y a mí que me hacen levantarme tan temprano― se quejó, pero solo logró que la ya fría mirada de Hermione se congelara más.

―Claro que te parece increíble, ¡tú no serías capaz de entender de _esas_cosas!

Ron puso los ojos en blanco. ―¿De esas _cosas_?― repitió.

―Uummm.

―¿Y tú que sabes Hermione? ¿qué sabes de cómo sé yo sobre esas _cosas_?― dijo con tono amenazador y le clavó sus ojos en los de ella. —No tienes ni idea.

Hermione no respondió. ¿A que _cosas_se refería Ron? ―_Bueno ¿qué importa?_

Ron, sin proponérselo del todo se puso de pie.

―¿Por qué sigues enojada Hermione? _―¡No lo soporto!_

Una mirada fulminante chocó contra él. La chica pareció tener la intención de decir algo, pero al parecer se arrepintió.

―¿Es que no es evidente?― volvió a decir el pelirrojo. Hermione alzó las cejas, con mirada inquisidora.

―Que soy un celoso― murmuró Ron y salió rápidamente de ahí con el corazón a mil por hora dejando a Hermione totalmente desconcertada y… súbitamente emocionada.

_―Lo dijo._

¡Por Merlín! ¿En que se estaba metiendo? ¿Cómo era posible estar metida en dónde estaba? ¡Oh! Y que juraba que podía controlarlo… ¡por todos los magos!, era Ronald Weasley, su más gran amigo ¿Cómo iba a soportar lo que se les venía encima así?

Vació las hojitas que había estado cortando en la poción que estaba casi terminada y se dispuso a moler otras, cuando una conocida fragancia atacó su olfato. Suspiró. ¿Ahora comenzaba a alucinar?, pero una vez más _ese_olor la hizo estremecer.

Era césped recién cortado, pergamino nuevo y… el cabello de Ron. _Ron, Ron, Ron,_era como si el mismísimo Ron estuviera ahí, a su lado, en ese maldito ático. ―_Que extraño―_pensó e inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada pero no divisó ningún rastro de vaho o fragancia saliendo de algún rincón.

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca.

―¡Por los calzones de Merlín!― se escuchó la familiar voz gritar en la planta de abajo, seguramente desde el salón

―¡Mamá! ¡¿cómo no me dijiste que eso es lo que era?― chilló de nuevo Ron y se sintieron unos desarmados pasos subir apresuradamente por la escalera.

Hermione se volteó y al instante apareció Ron, jadeando por la carrera.

Ron ágilmente sacó el caldero que había llevado hasta allí, que contenía nada más ni nada menos que _Amortentia_y se escabulló, desesperado porque Hermione no se haya dado cuenta de todo lo que la situación significaba.

Ella lo observó desconcertada, pero obstinadamente no le preguntó que fue todo ese escándalo.

Ron ahora lo entendía. Una vez más se maldecía por no haber prestado atención en las clases de pociones. Tampoco, en ninguna ocasión había acercado su nariz al famoso brebaje por... ¿miedo? ¿por pensar tontamente que eran solo asuntos de chicas?. Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera reconocido de inmediato la poción el día anterior y no se hubiera delatado tan estúpidamente frente a Hermione. _―¡su perfume!―_Pero para su alivio, ella parecía no haberle prestado mucha atención por lo enfadada que estaba y lo ridículo que debió de haber sonado.

Sintió un nudo en su estómago.

Realmente… él estaba… enamorado de Hermione ¡hasta las pociones se lo refregaban y se lo recordaban!. Esa era la prueba irrefutable, la magia bien hecha... ―_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione―_sintió un escalofrío al observar de reojo a la chica, que ahora leía uno de sus tantos libros de _lectura liviana_cómodamente en el sofá, al otro extremo de donde él se encontraba.

¿Y si… le daba de beber _amortentia_disimuladamente? ¿podría descubrir Ron qué es lo que Hermione distinguía cuando aquella poción yacía cerca de sus narices?. La idea le pareció tentadora, pero sabía que en el momento preciso, no sería capaz de llevarla a cabo.

Y se supone que era un Gryffindor.

―¿Hermione?

―Estoy leyendo, Ron.

Sintió un alivio al notar que Hermione ya no le hablaba con frialdad como hace un par de días.

―No me importa― musitó Ron y se dejó caer plácidamente a su lado, y ella, ofendida, se volteó para (sí, comenzar una nueva discusión), pero Ron la miraba tan seriamente que se le puso la piel de gallina.

Se limitó a fijar su vista de nuevo en el libro, consciente de que Ron todavía seguía mirándola. —_¿qué clase de amistad se supone que esta?―_chilló en su fuero interno.

Ron en un rápido movimiento le quitó el libro.

―¡P…pero que diablos!― bramó Hermione y se dispuso a lanzarse al ataque.

―¡No!― le cortó Ron, y descaradamente le poso su mano en la boca, para asegurarse de que la chica no siguiera protestando. Se ruborizó ante su propio atrevimiento.

―No puedo creerlo― murmuró Ron.

―¿Qué no puedes creer?― preguntó ella con un hilo de voz, quitando lentamente la mano del chico de su boca y dejándola contra la de ella sutilmente. Su corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido que temió que el pelirrojo se percatara de ello.

―Has maldecido de nuevo, ya van tres veces, Hermione.

―Oh― se sonrojó más de lo que estaba.

―Creo que… soy una pésima influencia para ti― musitó Ron, y su embriagador aliento mandó definitivamente Hermione directo a las nubes.

―¿Y… y qué vas a hacer al respecto?― pudo por fin hablar ella, y notó el inminente tono de coqueteo en su voz. _―¡Merlín!__—_Era su _amigo_…

Un fuerte estallido resonó en el exterior del lugar y sobresaltados se pusieron de pie bruscamente y empuñaron sus varitas.

_¡Crac!_

La puerta del vestíbulo se abrió de golpe y Alastor Moody irrumpió en el salón. Lo siguieron Kingley, Tonks y Lupin.

―¡Pero cómo!― protestó Ron. ―¡casi nos matan del susto!

―¡¿Qué pasa? ¿qué pasa?― llegó jadeando la señora Weasley y su expresión se alivió al ver a los miembros de la orden revolviéndose un poco incómodos en el salón.

―Molly…― dijo Lupin, con voz marcada de preocupación.

―Ron, Hermione, vayan a sus habitaciones― ordenó la mujer, pero antes de que su hijo se pusiera a protestar, Ojoloco intervino.

―No, que se queden― la contradijo el hombre ganándose una mirada rencorosa que ignoró completamente.

―Ha habido cambio de planes― anunció seriamente.

―¿Cambio… de planes?, ¿y cual es el plan?― preguntó Ron, ansioso.

Hermione le dio un codazo. Era bastante extraño que se les dejara participar de una aparente reunión de la orden y no podían darse el lujo de arruinarlo con preguntas inoportunas.

Moody fijó por un instante su ojo mágico sobre la pareja y pareció que una leve sonrisa se quiso dibujar en su rostro. –Y necesitamos la cooperación de todos― dijo, todavía con la mirada fija en ellos.

―No― terció la señora Weasley. –son muy jóvenes aún.

―¡Somos mayores de edad!― protestó Ron y Hermione asintió culpablemente.

―Mayores de edad y con más agallas que muchos otros, ahora, escúchenme con mucha atención.

Había llegado el día. Se había acabado la diversión. Ayer por la noche Ron y Hermione asumían de sopetón todo lo que estaba supuesto que ocurriría. Escobas voladoras, _thestrals,_siete Harry Potter… y probablemente muchos mortífagos intentando capturarlos.

A Hermione le temblaba todo el cuerpo. No esperaba que el panorama cambiara tan repentinamente. El plan que habían trazado anteriormente (del que no conocía ningún detalle) no pareció que funcionaría y habían decidido cambiarlo e incluirlos a ellos. Tragó saliva.

_―¿Tan mal estaban marchando las cosas?_

Y llegarían con Harry o… _no llegarían._Sintió escalofríos. Con Harry en La Madriguera todo cambiaba. La realidad se abalanzaba contra ellos despertándolos del extraño cuento de hadas en el que habían estado viviendo durante estas dos semanas. ¿O tal ves habían sido solo un sueño?

―Todo saldrá bien.

No, no lo era. Ron a su lado, le sonreía, pero Hermione supo distinguir el nerviosismo que acosaba al chico. Estaba un poco pálido y movía las manos más de la cuenta.

―Todo saldrá bien― repitió con voz más decidida.

―Ron…

―Va a estar bien― parecía que quería convencerse a si mismo.

―Si te llegara a pasar algo… yo…― volvió a decir, pero no pudo terminar la frase. –cuídate, Hermione, por favor― su voz sonaba casi desesperada.

―Tú… tú también.

―¡Eh!, ¡Ron, Hermione!, ¿están listos? ¡tenemos el tiempo justo!

―H…hemos salido de situaciones mucho peores― dijo Ron, tratando de romper con lo tenso de la situación. Su corazón le latía ferozmente. Tenía miedo. Estaban a punto de partir en busca de Harry y… aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no sabía si volverían sanos y salvos. Y Hermione… ¿Y si le ocurría algo?. Sintió la potente mirada de la chica sobre él y decidió enfrentarla. Un poderoso dolor le presionó el pecho al chocar con esos ojos… y una extraña certeza le revolvió el estómago.

Y de un momento a otro se estaban abrazando. Y ese sí que era un abrazo.

―¡Oh, Ron!― sollozó Hermione, envuelta entre sus brazos.

―Volverás sana y salva― dijo Ron, y le acarició el pelo. —Tienes que hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?

―¿Y qué hay de ti?― murmuró ella aferrándose más a su pecho.

―¡Hey!― sonrió Ron. —Dalo por hecho, ¡soy yo!

Hermione levantó su rostro y le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

―D…disculpen― masculló una voz a sus espaldas. —Pero tenemos que irnos _ya_― informó Tonks, apesadumbrada por haberlos interrumpido.

Se dedicaron una última mirada antes de partir, ambos muy decididos. De alguna manera, aquel día marcaba un comienzo de algo que sería realmente difícil, tanto, que ni siquiera imaginaban todo lo que tendrían que pasar para que al final reconocieran todo lo que sin dudas, ya había ¡por fin!, durante esos días, comenzado a tomar forma entre ellos dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron este mini-fic.<strong>

**:)**


End file.
